


Where A Raven Roosts

by blackjackcat



Category: Disney Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackcat/pseuds/blackjackcat
Summary: A typical meeting goes a bit askew when an old myth meets the princess's worlds.





	Where A Raven Roosts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by bloodywingz, Disney Princess mashup  
> Content: Goddess, nymphs, Rhadamanthus.

“Everyone here? Good.” Alice reached over and gave the gavel a good bang under Mulan’s scrupulous eye, then grinned up at the warrior. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Yes..As I was saying, the absence of roses is a greater concern than I beleive any of you realize.” She nodded to one of her other compatriots, “As much as it may give you comfort Belle.”

Belle raised a delicate finger, “Only..it depends on where we are in the story.”

“It means trouble for my people too.” Pocahontas spoke up, “Any absence in nature throws off the balance regardless of our history.”

“I’d be concerned, but roses aren’t indigenous to my people.”

“You have the Kudu. And since it’s started vanishing too, I think it shares the same mythology as us.” Alice pointed out.

Both Mulan and Pocahontas looked over at Alice surprised to hear her arguing a valid point for once.

Alice shrugged, “It was bound to happen sometime.”

“Very well.” Jasmine relented, “What are the myths you two have?”

Pocahontas and Mulan exchanged a look again, “We have different names but essentially they are the same story.”

Mulan picked up, “In Greece they called her Chloris, the goddess of flowers.”

Alice giggle and introjected, “Fitting.”

Belle raised a brow, “Aren’t you a little too young for that joke?”

“Among the insane it’s allowed.”

Sighing Belle gestured apologetically for Mulan to continue.

“She found a deceased nymph in the woods one day and turned her into a rose. She called upon four other gods to help craft the flower.”

“Making it the Queen of Flowers!” Alice shouted happily.

Mulan glanced at Alice, surprised, “That’s right.”

“If they’re vanishing isn’t that good then? It means there are less..dead.” Jasmine was still struggling to see their point which frustrated her. She was usually the most aware in these meetings. More so at least than Alice and Belle.

“We believe there is more to the myth.” Pocahontas spoke up again. “My people believe that every flower has a spirit.”

“So the roses aren’t dead nymphs..” Jasmine caught on in relief, “You think they’re up to something.”

“If not them, someone else is.” Alice sang out.

“Do you two have a plan then?” Belle asked.

“Yes.” Pocahontas and Mulan nearly answered together.

“We go to the Elysian Fields.” Mulan finished.

“But does anyone know how to get there? It’s a changed place since those days.” Alice spoke from where she was leaning back in her seat, even her head tilted back.

“Yes, it costs a virtuous soul.”

“Don’t forget the man part.” Alice laughed, “We’re not getting in.”

Mulan actually sighed, “Yes. I was hoping you could speak to the Princes and see if they know anyone who might be able to negotiate with Rhadamanthus.”

Jasmine smiled, having been aware of the task as soon as Mulan had said ‘virtuous’. “Of course.”

“Belle if you could..”

Closing the book that had been resting open on her lap, Belle smiled and rose, “Of course. Coming Alice?”

Skipping down from the chair Alice linked arms with Belle and beamed, “Going to help me keep my head?”

“I shall certainly try.”

With a cheer Alice gestured and a swirling vortex filled with purple and black stripes and splattered with cards appeared before the pair as Alice pulled Belle in after her and they vanished.

Jasmine sighed, “I know this is probably for the 35th time, but is she really a princess?”

Mulan shrugged, “The starving can’t choose their meals.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes, “You say that every time.”

Pocahontas laughed, “Probably because it is still true.”

Mulan smiled, “It is. And I’m sorry we didn’t have time to give you more intel, but Alice came to me this morning.”

Impressed despite herself Jasmine’s eyes went wide, “Really?”

“She had a valid concern and it turned out she was right.”

Jasmine smiled and quoted, “If you don’t enter the tiger’s den, how will you get the tiger’s cub?”

Mulan almost laughed, “I think we five manage just fine.”

“I’m actually inclined to agree with that.” Jasmine smiled then jumped as Alice’s screech filled the air around them, “Someone’s stolen the Queen’s roses! Reality’s flummoxed!”

Hopping up onto her magic carpet, Jasmine flew back off to Agrabah to seek the Princes who had gathered for their own summit. “I’m going alright!”

Belle’s softer voice filled the air, reassuring, “It will be alright Alice. At least they weren’t painted this time.”

Alice’s relief came through loud and clear as she nearly bellowed, “THAT’S RIGHT! OH THANK YOU BELLE!”

As the pairs voices faded, Mulan shook her head and murmured a prayer to her ancestors as she did at the end of nearly every meeting.

Hearing her from her own perch on the top of the table, Pocahontas smiled, “And it was Jasmine's’ Nasnas and roc’s last week.”

Mulan snorted lightly, “And people tell me retirement is boring.”

“Did you hear what happened to Aurora’s group last month?”

Mulan’s eyes widened. The former sleeping princess was infamous for her exploits. If it wasn’t for Pocahontas she’d be interested in transferring, “No..tell me.”

“Well Maleficent had a tantrum that week..”


End file.
